D de Desilusión
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Buscaría la llave que la liberaría de esa jaula llamada desilusión, la encontraría algún día aún sabiendo que no sería ni hoy ni mañana, era cuestión de tiempo para dar con la respuesta correcta. Por ahora, seguiría padeciendo la enfermedad de la chica oscura.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Crédito a sus respectivos dueños. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

 **Basado en la canción Mousou shikkan yami girl, compuesta por Rerulili y cantada por la Vocaloid GUMI.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto ABC del foro Mundo Vocaloid.**

* * *

Lo había perdido todo, siempre había obtenido todo lo que pedía, era el clásico cliché de la niña perfecta pero, ¿qué estaba mal? No lo lograba entender, se sentía vacía y no era por esa chorrada de que lo material no llena lo mismo que el cariño, no, era algo más grande, algo que la hacía sentir... ¿desilusionada?

Se sentía como una estúpida, cualquier ser humano que tuviera la oportunidad de tener su vida no estaría así, viviría la vida viajando y gastando por doquier, eso es lo que hizo Megurine Luka y aún así no llegaba al punto máximo de la satisfacción.

Inferioridad, desilusión; ¿tal vez quería ser más superior de lo que ya era? No, ya era lo suficientemente alta en la escala de la sociedad, pero era como si incluso el ser más pobre y con menos estatus estuviera por encima de su persona.

Aún cuando era amada por muchos chicos, eso no era lo que quería, piensa que son todos unos idiotas que primero se comportan como unos caballeros, obtienen lo que quieren y te dejan con el corazón roto, aunque debía admitir que no todas las mujeres eran unas santas, no, aquí o entran ambos géneros o nada, porque sí, ella odiaba eso del machismo y feminismo, causaban problemas innecesarios.

Es por eso que casi siempre se sumerge en la red, spameando su tan preciado BL donde sea que pudiera.

Había caído bajo y lo sabía, ¿tal vez por eso se sentía inferior? Ser una fujoshi es algo un tanto problemático, si alguien se llegara a enterar y lo hace público sería el fin.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Aléjate complejo de inferioridad! —gritó frustrada, tirando uno de los tantos cojines que había sobre su cama al suelo.

Quería un mezclador, suena estúpido, pero si se pudiera usar de la forma que deseaba sería fantástico. Ser mezclada con las personas de clase media, en donde nadie es superior o inferior al prójimo. Por desgracia, no tenía esa función, por lo cual definitivamente no le ayudaría.

Miró el reloj de su despertador, las once y media de la noche, o su hora de estudio como siempre decía. No sabía el por qué, pero estudiar por la tarde se le hacía imposible, sin embargo, en la noche se sentía más relajada, como si la Luna la arropara con el cielo estrellado de la ciudad de Tokio.

Cerró las pestañas de su navegador y apagó por completo su portátil, yendo directa a su escritorio donde todos esos libros y cuadernos la esperaban. Aunque tuviera la nota más alta de su clase, aspiraba por tener la calificación perfecta, porque deseaba estar conforme con algo en su vida.

Abrió alguno de sus cuadernos y los escaneó, todos en perfectas condiciones sin nada que le falte, escrito con una letra preciosa y legible. Una divina vista, sin duda.

Cogió su cuaderno de practicas y empezó haciendo los ejercicios más recientes, debía repetirlos como mínimo de una a tres veces durante la semana, una vez los fines de semana.

Unas dos horas y media más tarde terminó, sintiéndose libre de toda presión, bueno, de toda presión sobre lo que a la universidad respecta.

Incluso estudiando no pudo quitarse de la cabeza aquellas sensaciones que la hacían experimentar desilusión.

Se sentía libre, pero en realidad no era tan libre, estaba encerrada cual pájaro domestico. Quería batir sus alas para deshacerse de todo aquello que le oprime el pecho.

Bueno, cualquier ser humano odia estar encerrado en una especie de jaula, aislándolo y consumiendo toda su esperanza hasta ya no quedar ni una gota de ella. Eso a Luka le aterraba, temía estar encerrada para siempre por este sentimiento, sin embargo, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, no era la típica damisela en apuros que reza cada día porque su príncipe azul llegue y la rescate, no, detestaba esa idea de cuentos de hadas, estaba en la realidad, donde nadie hace nada sin obtener algo a cambio, incluso el ser más generoso del mundo, el cual ha aportado cantidades inmensas de dinero a las ONG o viceversa, ansía con tener una recompensa para sentirse realizado, o eso es lo que pensaba la joven de cabello rosado.

—Señorita Luka, ¿le preparo un baño de burbujas? —preguntó una femenina y dulce voz.

Miku era el nombre que correspondía a aquella voz. Ella era como su soporte, la que hacía que no perdiera los papeles a la ligera, porque la Megurine a veces no tenía tanta paciencia como quería.

—Sabes que no me gusta ser llamada "señorita", así que solo llámame Luka, ¿acaso tengo que repetírtelo todos los días en los mismos horarios?

Suspiró. La Hatsune era la viva imagen de una niña; olvidadiza, alegre, tierna y provocadora de dolores de cabeza según Luka, incluso llevaba recogido su pelo en dos coletas a los lados, ¿había alguien más aniñado que ella en este mundo? Nuestra protagonista lo dudaba.

—No hace falta, Miku. Tomaré un baño de agua fría en el baño con regadera, gracias —respondió secamente.

La muchacha de orbes aguamarina era de las pocas personas que soportaba el cortante y extraño comportamiento de nuestra querida mujer de voluptuoso cuerpo, por algo era la única empleada de la casa y mejor amiga de la infancia, por ello sabía que algo le ocurría y no tenía intención de contarlo, sí, porque aparte de ser lo recientemente mencionado, también era una especie de médico de mentira y, como buen doctor, conoce los síntomas de su paciente y la extraña enfermedad que ha padecido estos últimos cinco años, la enfermedad de la chica oscura es como la había llamado. Presentía que estaba tomando más fuerza y que pronto debería hablar con ella, pero conociendo el carácter de su jefa y amiga no sería lo que quedaba de semana.

La chica de veintitrés años suspiró resignada, yendo de camino a su alcoba, había terminado sus labores domesticas por hoy.

Por su parte, Luka estaba metida en la ducha, sintiendo como las gotas de agua fría caían en cada parte de su cuerpo. Solía darse ese tipo de duchas cuando estaba así, normalmente bastaba con unos segundos para que se calmara y esa desilusión se disipara hasta el día de mañana, pero por alguna razón no lograba quitársela de encima.

Sabía que su complejo de inferioridad había aumentado al punto de ya no dejarla en paz ni un segundo.

Recogió su cabello lleno de jabón y cogió la esponja para mojarla, clavando sus uñas en aquel objeto aunque no tuviera culpa de nada.

Escogió uno de los geles y vertió un poco de su contenido en la esponja. Dejó el gel donde estaba y fue dándose con el objeto en cada parte de su cuerpo con agresividad, en algunas incluso se le enrojeció la piel.

Paró en seco, nadie ni nada tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, así que no serviría de nada descargar toda esta frustración haciéndose daño.

Suspiró. Esta vez se talló con la suavidad que tuvo que tener en un principio.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que saliera de la ducha, lista para irse a dormir, no sin antes hacer sus necesidades, cepillar su larga cabellera y lavarse los dientes.

Terminadas aquellas labores, regresó a su habitación, la cual estaba conectada con el cuarto de baño.

Sacó un pijama de la enorme cómoda situada junto al balcón. Se paró unos momentos para mirar el cielo nocturno, envidiaba a la Luna y las estrellas por la inmensa libertad que poseían.

Volvió a su cama y se metió entre las sábanas, teniendo solo una cosa en la cabeza, la llave que la liberaría de esa jaula llamada desilusión.

La encontraría algún día, aún sabiendo que no sería ni hoy ni mañana, era cuestión de tiempo para dar con la respuesta correcta. Por ahora, seguiría padeciendo la enfermedad de la chica oscura.

* * *

 **Tada~ ni yo misma sé qué género es esto, pero lo dejaré como Hurt/Confort porque es lo que más se parece xD si alguien sabe qué género podría ser esto que lo diga en los review, se lo agradecería mucho ;w;**

 **No hay mucho diálogo como podréis ver, pero quería centrarme más en los sentimientos que otra cosa.**

 **No creo recibir un voto ni de broma, hay demasiados buenos escritores y yo soy aquí como la última de todos xD (ya vi que Fersi Lovedeath entró en el reto de Amor prohibido y como que ya, perdí toda esa masa de polvo a la que llamaba confianza xD)  
**

 **Lo más seguro es que sea el último reto al que participe, mi autoestima es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy baja y presiento que empeora cada vez más uwu no sirvo para este tipo de cosas, siendo sincera. De todas maneras voy a leer los fic's de los futuros retos y votaré :3**

 **¡Mucha suerte a los que participen en este reto owo! Yo la voy a necesitar y mucho xD (estoy pensando en hacerle una cuenta a mi perro para que me vote ?) )**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
